Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2011-06
Gallerie Oh, cool ich hab gesehen das ihr Meinen Seiten Link und den Skin aus meinem TRON wiki in eine Gallerie auf die Hauptseite getan habt :) Danke. Aber wieso ist der Skin nicht zu sehen? Justin 13:03, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, ist jetzt wieder ok :) Danke schön das ihr meinen Skin genommen habt :) Justin 13:07, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:12, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Frage zum HP-Wiki Hallo Avatar/Tim, Es ist jetzt zum 2. Mal ein Blog bei uns im Lexikon eröffnet worden. Wir verstehen uns als Lexikon und nicht als Forum oder ähnliches. Darum wünschen wir keine Seiten die "forumsähnlich" oder "blogmässig" aufgemacht sind. Könnte ihr bitte diese Funktion für das Harry Potter Lexikon abschalten?? Wir wären Dir sehr dankbar, wenn Du das tun würdest. LG --Ayla 08:00, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Die Blog-Funktion wurde mittlerweile auf Community-Wunsch deaktiviert. --Avatar 19:12, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:12, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bürokrat Hi Tim, Im Lego Star Wars Wiki ist der Bürokrat Bbbk nicht mehr aktiv. Wer ist jetzt der Bürokrat im Leo Star Wars Wiki? Obi-WanGTDisku 12:18, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Ich bin zwar nicht Avatar, aber dennoch heiße ich Tim ;-) Du solltest mit den anderen Benutzern aus dem wiki abstimmen, wen ihr als neuen Bürokraten haben möchtet. Anschließend kannst Du hier Bürokratenrechte beantragen und eine Debürokratisierung für Bbbk beantragen. Bitte verlinke auf eine Seite, wo die Community-Mitglieder der Vergabe von Bürokratenrechten zugestimmt haben. Gruß, Tim @Support 07:27, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:11, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bürokraten-Rechte Hallo Avatar, dummerweise habe ich mir selbst die Bürokraten-Rechte veggenohmen. Könntest du mir die Bürokraten-Rechte geben`? hier Danke im Voraus. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 07:37, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar, machste das kurz ich. Sieh das aber Bitte nicht als drängeln. Viele Grüße [[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 07:46, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Hallo ich sehe das du on bist. Hier ist der Link. Vielen Dank[[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 19:06, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::So kann es gehen ;). Habe die Rechte soeben wiederhergestellt. Viel Spaß weiterhin! --Avatar 19:11, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank [[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 19:13, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:11, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bürokraten-Rechte, die 2. Hallo Avatar, ich würde dich gerne bitten im Narutowiki dem Benutzer Yugioh seine Bürokraten-Rechte zu entziehen, da dieser seit langer Zeit inaktiv ist. Danke und Gruß Th(ôô)mas 08:13, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Soeben passiert. --Avatar 19:10, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:10, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Problem bei Vorlage Hi ich habe hier ein Problem: die Tabelle wird in Artikeln richtig angezeigt, nur ist sie links, wo sie doch rechts sein sollte. Kann mir da jemand helfen, ich weiß nicht wieso sie links ist. MfG, 09:55, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Problem behoben. Du hast in der Vorlage zum Positionieren der Infobox class="float-right" verwendet, ohne die Klasse auch zu definieren. Ich habe sie durch style="float:right" ersetzt. :Ich vermute, dass du die Vorlage aus einem anderen Wiki kopiert hast, wahrscheinlich Wikipedia. Beachte dabei bitte, dass du dabei Quelle und Autoren angeben musst. Im verlinkten Wiki gibt es dafür eine Vorlage namens "Quelle Wikipedia". Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:17, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Danke, wird gemacht. -- 10:23, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:09, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Jedipedia Hi Avatar, in der Jedipedia herrschen kaotische Zustände! Überall wird gespamt und Hass über Jedipedia verbreitet! Ich bitte dich nun mich für ein paar Tage zum Admin von Jedipedia zu machen, um das in den Griff zu bekommen! Ich weiß das es gegen jede Vorschrift ist, aber ich kann nicht Ruhen bis ich das in Ordung gebracht habe! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:16, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Avatar Könntest du bitte es so einstellen dass nur noch registrierte Benutzer edittieren können? Es verstösst zwar gegen das Wiki Prinzip aber der Spam nervt langsam. Ausserdem gibt es momentan kein funktionierendes Admin System deshalb halte ich das momentan für die beste Lösung. GrussRC-2224 10Vorne 17:32, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo ihr zwei. Momentan schlagen die Emotionen etwas hoch. Ich habe vorübergehend die Jedipedia deswegen nur für angemeldete Benutzer zum Editieren freigegeben. --Avatar 19:06, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:06, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Nager Wiki Kannst du mir bitte im Nager Wiki Admin-Rechte geben? Der Gründer, den ich persönlich kenne, ist schon lange nicht mehr online, hätte aber nichts dagegen. Danke Nager Terminator 17:52, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe dir dort soeben Admin-Rechte gegeben - viel Erfolg! Solltest du noch mal in einer ähnlichen Situation sein, nutze bitte diese Seite. --Avatar 19:04, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Danke Nager Terminator 19:59, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:04, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) en links Hallo ich habe probleme im Wiki mit den En links? Kannst du mir vllt helfen? http://de.thesuperherosquadshow.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity Danke im voraus[[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 19:18, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Ich bin zwar nicht Avatar, aber ich kann Dir sagen, dass Du, Wenn Du auf das englische Wiki verlinken möchtest, einen Interwiki-Link beantragen musst. Gruß, Tim @Support 18:41, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ok danke! 80.239.242.62 05:38, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:49, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wiki löschen Ein Freund von mir hat über mein Profil ein dummes Wiki, das Ich fühle mich heute so fickerig! Wiki, erstellt. Kannst du es bitte löschen? Nager Terminator 12:56, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Link. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 13:53, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :http://de.ichfuehlemichheutesofickerig.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:49, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Benutzersperre Hallo, ich bin vom Harry-Potter-Wiki. Unser Admin ist zur Zeit nicht online und wir haben einen Vandalen, der alle Artikel mit Fäkalsprche vollmüllt. Kann der von Dir gesperrt werden? Greets--StephenMS 13:39, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte nenne den Benutzername oder die IP-Adresse. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 15:39, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Fall erledigt, der Benutzer wurde von einem lokalen Admin gesperrt. Bitte nenne in Zukunft unbedingt mehr Details, am besten gibst du gleich einen Link zum Wiki an. Schließlich gibt es mindestens zwei Harry Potter Wikis. --Weas-El ✉ 16:33, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) In solchen Fällen am besten hier den Fall melden. Die VSTFler sind (fast) 24 Stunden im Einsatz und können weiterhelfen. --Avatar 18:13, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:13, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Probleme Wenn ich bei der Jedipedia was machen will werde ich meistens zum Wikia Staff Blog weitergeleitet. Weiss nixht ob es ein Fehler ist oder nicht aber wolte es dir nur mal sagen.Gruss--77.239.44.164 12:58, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Laut dem IRC-Channel hatte Wikia einen Verbindungstimeout mit den Londoner Servern. Ich würde auch teilweise auf den Staff Blog weitergeleitet. Als IP-Adresse kannst Du in der Jedipedia keine Seiten bearbeiten. Dafür musst Du Dich registrieren. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 15:03, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : : Wan wird das Problem behoben sein? Ich habe immernoch die Verbindungsfehler. --Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:44, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Da muss man einfach Geduld haben. Ich hatte eben auch nochmal Verbindungsfehler. Das ist wegen irgendeinem transatlantischen Sturm, meine ich. Verbindungsfehler können bei so komplexen Systemen schonmal schnell alles lahm legen. Möges es die Proxies sein oder eine einfache Baustelle… Ansonsten kannst Du auch mal im IRC-Wikia-Channel nachfragen: #wikia. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 19:03, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Tim (SVG) 19:03, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Adoptionen + anderes Hi, ich wollte mal nachfragen wieso SVG jetzt die Adoptionen hier bearbeitet, ich denke er soll bei den Adoptionen im englischsprachigen Wikia aushelfen?! Soweit ich weiß bin ich hier noch Admin, oder? *noch nicht nachgeguckt hab* Nachdem ich schon einigermaßen erstaunt war, daß ich bei der Wahl des Helfer übergangen wurde und hier offen ohne mich einzubeziehen, über Art und Weise von Archivierungen im Community Wiki entschieden wird, frage ich mich welche Funktion ich hier als Admin überhaupt noch habe? Soweit ich mich erinnere wurde ich mal von der Community gewählt (soweit ich weiß als einzigster User, alle anderen wurden einfach ernannt). Ist SVG nun Helfer für die englischspachigen Adoptionen oder führt er hier (ungewählt) Admintätigkeiten aus? Wenn meine Mitarbeit als Admin nicht mehr gewünscht ist, gebe ich die Knöppe auch wieder ab, aber einen Admin über die Hintertür "Helfer" vorgesetzt zu bekommen ist keine optimale Voraussetzung zur Zusammenarbeit. Ich bitte um Aufklärung. LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 18:54, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe keine Ahnung wo das mit den englischsprachigen Adoptionen herkommt - wir haben da ein festes Team, was auch momentan keine weitere Unterstützung benötigt. SVG hatte ich zum Helfer gemacht, um seine Arbeit in den Bereichen des Wikia-Support zu erleichtern, da es ansonsten darauf hinausgelaufen wäre ständig lokale Admin-Rechte zu vergeben und wieder zu entziehen. Du hattest mich darauf angesprochen, das du eine Wiki-Pause machst und mich auf offene Adoptionsanfragen und Interwiki-Anfragen verwiesen - das ist etwas, das ich definitiv nicht während meiner Arbeitszeit zeitlich schaffe. Insofern ist es ganz schön, wenn sich SVG darum kümmern mag (oder natürlich du, wenn du die Zeit und Lust hast). Die Initiative kam da von SVG alleine, aber sofern sich sonst niemand drum kümmert, kann ich da jetzt nichts schlechtes dran finden. :Ende Mai/Anfang Juni hatte ich dich mal auf das Thema Helfer angesprochen, aber unsere Diskussion ist da nicht sonderlich konstruktiv verlaufen und hat ja auch mehr oder minder, wenn ich das richtig sehe, zu deiner Pause geführt. Vermutlich ticken wir da auch beide einfach zu anders, als das gut gehen kann. Das ist sicherlich beidseitig bedingt und dass ich oft mehrere Tage lang nicht schaffe zu reagieren, trägt da sicherlich einen großen Teil zu bei. --Avatar 19:46, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki ::Erwischt, jetzt habe ich natürlich einen Denkfehler gemacht und groben Unfug geschrieben. Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber erst mal im Bett bleiben und gesund werden. Deine Argumentation, dass du hier Admin bist, hat mich da wohl verwirrt. Für die angesprochenen Arbeiten brauchst du natürlich Helferrechte, und die möchte ich momentan nicht vergeben, wie man ja auch im Rest der vorherigen Nachricht rauslesen konnte. Ich hatte dich mit dem Ziel (Helferrechte zu vergeben) letztes Mal angesprochen, aber wir haben da so massiv aneinander vorbeigeredet, dass ich das jetzt nicht für sinnvoll halte - weil das genauso gut passieren kann, wenn wir auf ein Problem stoßen. Und dann wird es richtig in die Hose gehen. --Avatar 17:51, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, ja, wie so eine Krankheit einem doch das Denkvermögen beeinträchtigen kann http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812185047/vereins/images/1/1a/Rofl.gif :::Bleibt noch die Beantwortung meiner Frage: Kümmert SVG sich hier als Helfer lediglich um die Adoptionen so wie von dir angegeben oder führt er als (ungewählter Admin) durch die Hintertür hier im Community Wiki administrative Aufgaben durch? :::Das wäre tatsächlich keine optimale Voraussetzung zur Zusammenarbeit. :::Ich bitte um Aufklärung. :::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 10:14, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die Vergabe der Helfer-Rechte hatte sicherlich nicht die Intention, dass SVG hier administrative Aufgaben durchführt. Sofern davon genug vorhanden sind und Hilfe erwünscht ist, kann er das aus meiner Sicht natürlich gerne tun - aber das ist Sache der bestehenden Administration und Wunsch der Community. Da solltet ihr euch aber problemlos einigen können. --Avatar 13:05, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Gut, wenn seine Hilfe hier benötigt wird, wird einer von uns vier Admins sich bei ihm melden. :::::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 14:36, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Abgemacht. --Avatar 15:27, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) @Sabine: Ich habe Tim vor ein paar Wochen angeschrieben, weil ich die Helferrechte für meine Arbeiten in der Wikia benötige. Mehrmals in der Woche werde ich von Benutzern angeschrieben, weil sie Skinanpassungen wünschen, JavaScript-Funktionen haben möchten oder einen Bot für ihr Wiki betreiben wollen. Dann kommt noch die in den letzten Monaten eher weniger anfallende Arbeit im Support Wikia hinzu, für die ich regulär Administratorenrechte benötige. Hier in der Wikia Deutschland Community stauten sich die Adoptions- und Interwiki-Anträge. Es war offensichtlich, dass Tim diese Tätigkeiten schlecht oder gar nicht in seinen Arbeitszeiten unterbringen konnte, darum bat ich Tim aus den oben genannten Gründen und aus dem Grund, dass ich Tim bei seinen Tätigkeiten hier im deutschsprachigen Community Wikia unterstützen möchte, um Helferrechte. Vor Deiner Wikipause habe ich Tim gesagt, dass ich Dir nicht im Weg stehen werde, sollte es zwischen Dir und mir stehen. Als ich das mit Deiner Pause in Deiner Statusmeldung in Skype und hier las, schrieb ich Tim eine E-Mail mit meinen Anliegen. Mir war klar, dass es nach Urai Fens und Schikados Rücktritt weniger ein Problem sein würde, zwei neue Helfer zu ernennen, solltest Du weiterhin in Anbetracht stehen. Da ich Dich und Deine Arbeit hier als Administratorin anerkenne und schätze, habe ich zum Beispiel „Datei:2715.jpg“ nicht gelöscht. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Zusammenarbeit mit Dir bei den Adoptionsanträgen freuen. Liebe Grüße, Tim (SVG) 11:39, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 15:28, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bürokraten-Rechte Könntest du mir bitte im Nager Wiki auch die Bürokraten-Rechte geben? Danke schonmal im vorraus Nager Terminator 13:30, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich weiter belästige aber könntest du bitte auch das hier nager.wikia.com/wiki/Nager Wiki löschen? Ich hatte es erstellt, bevor ich von meinem Freund erfahren hatte, das es es bereits gibt und ich es übernehmen kann. Auch hier schon einmal danke im Vorraus. Nager Terminator 13:36, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Zur ersten Anfrage: Hallo Nager Terminator. Auch wenn ich nicht Avatar bin, würde ich gerne wissen, ob der Wiki-Gründer auch mit dieser Aktion einverstanden ist? Du hast seit der Adoption am 14. Juni nicht sonderlich viel editiert und warst die letzten 15 Tage "inaktiv". Und da stellt sich mir die Frage, ob es die richtige Entscheidung wäre, Dir die Bürokratenrechte zu geben? Ansonsten würde ich Dir die Rechte auch ohne Zustimmung des Gründers geben, insofern dieser inaktiv ist, was ja hier der Fall ist. Desweiteren würde ich Dich bitten, die Wikis, für die Du Anfragen stellst, zu verlinken. Zum Glück haben wir ein spezielles Tool, mit dem wir feststellen können, in welchen Wikis die Benutzer bereits editiert haben. Wie Dir bereits Avatar beim letzten Mal gesagt hat, möchtest Du Anträge für Wiki-Adoptionen bitte auf Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption stellen. Wenn ein Wiki gelöscht oder Erweiterungen installiert werden werden sollen, schreibst Du bitte beim nächsten Mal eine E-Mail mit Link an Spezial:Kontakt. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 14:58, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :OK, danke für die Antwort. Aber ich kenne den Gründer wirklich persönlich und er meinte zu mir, dass ich das Wiki haben könnte, da es ihn sowieso nicht mehr interressierte. Könntest du mir denn bitte die Rechte geben? Nager Terminator 23:29, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Die Bürokratenrechte habe ich Dir jetzt gegeben. Ich glaube Dir, dass Du den Wiki-Gründer persönlich kennst. Wenn der Wiki-Gründer sagt, Du kannst das Wiki haben, dann natürlich ;-) Wegen der Wiki-Schließung (Löschung) hast Du eine E-Mail an Spezial:Kontakt gesendet? Tim (SVG) 06:56, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :OK, vielen Dank. Die E-Mail schicke ich sofort los. Nager Terminator 12:37, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Tim (SVG) 13:15, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Tauschecke Hi Avatar, ich würde gerne im Lego Star Wars Wiki gerne eine Tauschecke für Figuren und Zubehör einrichten. Dort kann man einen Antrag stellen wie:'' Suche Figur xxxxx und tausche gegen Figur sss,bbb,ccc usw.'' Wenn eine Antwort kommt werden dann E-mail Adressen ausgetauscht und über diese die Adressen. Der Tausch erfolgt dann per Post. Damit alles richtig abläuft, dürfen nur angemeldete Benutzer Anträge stellen. Das Lego Star Wars Wiki übernimt auch keine Haftung! Wie hälst du das? Ist das inordnung? Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 19:27, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Obi-WanGT. Das ist grundsätzlich eine Sache, auf die Wikia keinen Einfluss nehmen wird - somit ist es eine Entscheidung des Wikis. Wenn ihr allerdings E-Mail-Adressen öffentlich ins Wiki schreibst, müsst ihr damit rechnen, dass diese von Spam-Crawlern erfasst werden und ihr unerwünschte Werbemails bekommt. --16:41, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:41, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC)